


危险地带1

by yeetmojito



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetmojito/pseuds/yeetmojito
Kudos: 4





	危险地带1

混乱的呼吸声，迷离不知所措的双眼，肖战被抵在身后的木门上，不敢发出一点声响，却被王一博的唇舌一次又一次的侵略着他的口腔，时而深入勾起他的舌尖，时而舔过他的上颚，最后慢慢地退出，不急不缓地在落在了他唇下那颗不明显的痣，依恋又温柔地舔了舔，双手像捧着珍宝似的握着肖战的脸颊，看着肖战的眼神尽是温柔，却又带了点灼灼烈火。

“肖战...对吧？”

王一博将头埋进了肖战左侧的颈窝，缓缓地在他的颈侧呼气，舌尖蜻蜓点水般地偷偷从颈侧溜过，到耳边轻轻地咬了肖战的耳朵，慢慢地用门牙厮磨因血管膨胀而发红且灼热的耳垂。

“嗯......”

肖战舒服地回应了王一博的话，半眯起的双眼里泛滥着些许水波，肖战将自己的手陷入了王一博后脑勺的黑发中，不断亲昵地抚摸着，另一只手则从他的后背急速往下移到了前方，用指尖轻轻地勾起王一博那在内裤里已经硬得鼓起的性器。

肖战发现自己也硬了。

“啊....”

王一博扭头低吼了一声，被眼前人的小手轻轻抚摸的感觉就像心脏被小兔爪挠过一般，酥酥麻麻的。当他再次抬眸望着肖战的时候，偏头吻了下去，灵活的舌头慢慢地撬开肖战的牙关，他也很配合地伸出了舌头与之交缠，在两人的唇间不断地流出水丝，口中也同时间发出阵阵享受的呻吟声。

王一博已经将肖战的双手高高地举起，一手抓住双手，另一只手抬起了肖战的左腿，依然用着他的嘴堵住对方的，身体紧紧地贴着对方的肉身，用自己鼓起一包的性器缓缓地上下摩擦着肖战同样也已经发硬的性器。

“一博...我...”

肖战喘了口气，眼神迷离地望着王一博，支支吾吾半天说不出完整的一句话来，紧张地抖着身子。

王一博将头慢慢地靠近肖战的脸，视线在他的五官上下漂移，最后将自己的嘴唇轻轻地啄了肖战微张的红唇。

他不喜欢在做爱时遇到这种扭捏的人。

虽然下身已经硬挺到发疼，但看见肖战那着急的小脸，以及不知该往何处安放的视线，他不知为何就将手上的动作都放轻了，心里也没有一点烦躁，温柔地在耳鬓厮磨中小声问肖战，“怎么了吗？”

“我...是第一次...”

肖战羞愧得不敢抬眸直视王一博灼热的目光，说出这句话时的声量越来越小，好在王一博一直都将头靠在他的耳边，才得以将他的一字一句都听得清清楚楚。就连他害羞的语气也一并纳入耳中。

居然是个处？

王一博轻笑了一声，在肖战的耳边低声说；“知道了。”

紧贴着肖战耳边的是王一博那被情欲布满血丝的红唇，低哑的声音落下的每一个字对肖战来说都是巨大的冲击，尤其还伴随着王一博在说话间不时呼出的温热气息，使肖战不仅颤了身子。

王一博明显感受到身前人在经过自己的挑逗下颤栗，满意地笑了笑，嘴角浮现出好看的小括弧，像个得意的小屁孩般显露出高傲的气质。

身经百战的他也不是没遇过处，耐心点操弄就是了。

王一博顺着肖战的耳垂渐渐往下亲吻，在肖战的颈窝反复吮吸挑弄，不时伸出舌尖轻轻地勾勒，像是在他的颈部完成了一副山水图。以银丝为墨，美人为纸，用自己的舌头在肖战的颈部反复舔弄，肖战耐不住痒痒，皱着眉扭头“嗯哼”了几声，手掌却更用力地抓起王一博后脑勺的发丝，腰身也不自禁地微微弓起。

王一博在肖战的颈部各处都留下了属于自己的痕迹。

他满意地亲吻着眼前的作品，痴迷地望着肖战，眼带笑意，缓缓地将自己的嘴唇附上了肖战已经微微张开的红唇。

“嗯...一博...我们开始吧...”

肖战在被王一博亲的迷迷糊糊之际，开口断断续续地等待着这场性事的开启。

“好...可能会有点疼，可以忍住吗？”

王一博一边亲吻他的眼角，一边询问着他的同意，手指已经开始往肖战的内裤里探进去，在轻轻按压了两下前方硬挺的性器后，肖战舒服地“嗯”了一声，随后王一博的手指便慢慢地划着圆圈，移到了肖战的后方，把肖战下身那碍事的内裤给脱了。

“战哥...这样做会很难受，我们到床上去。”

王一博将大手紧紧地包着肖战的臀，指尖按压之际勒出了一道道白色的痕迹，他窝在肖战的颈侧不断地吹起，在耳边轻声地说着。

肖战抬头看着王一博，“嗯”了一声，点了点头，将双臂环绕着王一博的颈部，指尖轻轻拂过他的背肌，双腿夹在了王一博的腰上，下巴抵着王一博的头顶，不急不慢地在他头顶上落了一个吻。

王一博将肖战整个人抬了起来，走向房间内的床，双手拖着的臀肉更是被用力地抓捏着，肖战不舒服地在王一博的头顶咬着且拉扯了一小撮头发以示抗拒，谁知王一博一个巴掌就往肖战的臀肉拍了下去，响亮的“啪”一声流动在整间充满情色气息的空间里，肖战觉得恼羞，不死心地低头咬着王一博的耳廓，却只让王一博的下身更加硬挺，握着臀肉的双手也更加地用力，按压得直到指尖都发疼，才依依不舍地把肖战轻轻地放到了床上。

在王一博倾身向前到床头柜子里拿出润滑剂时，肖战不安分的脚已经在企图脱下王一博的内裤了。漂亮的脚丫子勾着王一博的人鱼线，缓缓往下拉，眼神直勾勾地盯着王一博好看的侧脸，唇角微勾起一个迷恋的笑容。

“这么等不及？” 

王一博拿到了润滑剂，低头亲了亲肖战的唇，飞速地将自己的性器抵在了肖战的穴口。

“嗯....先...先别用这个...”

肖战将自己的身体缩了缩，双手自然地围绕着压在自己上方的王一博的颈部，他还没做好承受硕大性器的准备，王一博便将润滑剂涂抹在肖战的穴口和自己的指尖上，在穴口处轻轻摩擦。

“哈...嗯....”

突如其来的冰凉感让肖战叫出了声，王一博缓缓地将一根手指进入到穴口内，温柔地一点一点前进，直到手指全根没入，王一博才开始在肖战体内慢慢抽动自己的手指。

“嗯...啊....”

肖战渐渐发出了舒服的叫声，王一博才敢加快速度和力气在他体内抽插，在抽动之际，王一博找到了肖战的敏感点。

他试探性地用指尖轻轻点上那里，肖战的身子便立马抖动了一下，呻吟的声量也提高了几度，王一博看着喘息中的身下人笑了笑，继续把手指往更深处探去，然后慢慢地再将两根、三根没入肖战体内。

他看见肖战舒服地闭上双眼，呻吟声在被咬紧的嘴唇内断断续续地发出，他时不时将腰身往上扭，双腿自然地夹放在王一博的大腿上。

眼看扩张做的差不多了，王一博将手指缓缓地退出肖战，拿起润滑液涂在了自己的龟头上，抵着肖战的穴口轻轻地厮磨着。

肖战抓紧了王一博的双臂，扭动腰身把下身微微往上移，好让王一博能更快地进入，他眼里满是被欲望侵蚀的烈火，像一朵在黑暗中被燃烧的蔷薇，眼睑不时地闭合，使他那波光粼粼的生理泪水显得更为迷人，他将手掌放到王一博的后脑勺，抬起头在他耳边一边吹着气说:

“一博...可以进来了...”

王一博被肖战这么一撩，没忍住将下身挺了进去。

“艹...你真的是第一次？”

王一博能清楚感受到在肖战体内被紧紧包裹住的快感，还能感受到肖战正轻轻地扭着屁股，像是要让王一博更方便能进入他的后穴，在扭晃的过程中顺带着刺激着王一博已经被快感冲击的阴茎，让他忍不住一次又一次地往前顶入更深的地方。

“嘶...啊...”

肖战迷迷糊糊地用力点了点头，感觉到有点疼，伸手推了推王一博的肩膀，却被王一博比他大了一圈的手掌给握紧了，放到嘴边反复亲了几下，下身继续慢慢地往前顶。

“疼的话一定要告诉我。”

王一博倾身在肖战的额间落下一个吻，伸手轻轻地拂过肖战的脸蛋，温软的唇亲着他的五官。

“嗯...哼嗯....”

王一博一次又一次加大力度地往里捅，肖战的喉间便一次又一次地发出声响，随着王一博在他体内抽插的速度叫出不同频率的呻吟声来。

真不愧是圈内的炮王。

一出一进的性器被夹紧在肖战温热柔软的小穴里，让王一博爽得头皮发麻，在抽插的时候直勾勾地盯着不停在喘息和张嘴呻吟的肖战。

肖战偶尔羞耻得不敢看王一博，就把头偏过去，却又被王一博笑着掰回来，让他也看着自己，王一博低头去亲吻肖战，同时放慢了抽插的速度，但却猛烈地吮吸着肖战的下唇，舌尖有意无意地舔过唇下的痣，而后渐渐离开他的唇瓣，抬起头张嘴伸出了舌头，就这么看着肖战。

肖战想抬起头与他相吻，王一博却笑着躲开了，肖战急了，将自己的双腿紧紧勾着王一博的腰身，嘴里不断发出“哼唧”的声音，像是在撒娇似的。

王一博深深地吻了下去，唇瓣与唇瓣之间是两人交缠在一起的舌头，像是要把对方吸进自己身体里，厚重的喘息声随着王一博的下身顶得更深入而变得越来越急促，肖战不再躲避王一博的眼神，而是看着压在身上的他，痴迷地因为他的进入而呻吟着，他分泌的生理泪水使得双眼看起来更加明艳动人，粼粼的波光倒影出王一博被浴火操控得爽的脸孔，也闪烁着这场性事给他们带来的欢愉之情。

即使他们注定只能拥有这种肌肤之亲，对于肖战来说，也是值得的。


End file.
